Promise Me: A Story of Betrayal, Lust, Lies & Love
by DayDream21
Summary: Gia Campbell discovers shocking things about her husband and must disappear. She finds a safe haven in a town called Port Charles and is taken in by it's residents. She meets a man but is unsure of Nikolas Cassadine.
1. Chapter 1

PROMISE ME: THE STORY OF BETRAYAL, LUST, LIES, AND LOVE  
  
Author's note: There is no NIA in the first few chapters. If you like it I'll send more.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Setting: Middle class house in Northern New England.  
  
Gia: Jonathan what's this? (She asks holding up a piece of paper).  
  
Jonathan: What's what?  
  
Gia: This lovely little note I found in your jacket, (she says it rather sarcastically while holding up the note). It says, 'last night was great call me, Cannie.'  
  
Jonathan: It's Connie. That doesn't matter! (He starts to raise his voice) What I want to know is why the hell you are going through my things! You have no right, you self-righteous bitch!  
  
Gia: What the hell! You're blaming this on me! You're the one that's committing adultery! God, I must be so blind, I didn't even no there was anything wrong with our marriage!  
  
Jonathan: Shut the hell up! Our marriage is fine!  
  
Gia: Fine!? You're cheating on me! (By now tears are pouring down her face and he is red with fury) Jonathan this stops now!  
  
He hits her. Hard causing her to fall to the floor.  
  
Jonathan: Don't you ever do that again you hear me! I will do what I want when I want. And if you ever, EVER, question me again I'll make you sorry. (He grabs her arms and pulls her off the ground and pulls her close.) You can't leave, you don't seem to understand, you are MINE. You try to leave, you'll die trying. Do you understand?  
  
Gia: (Sobbing and shaking from fear nods her head.) Yes.  
  
Jonathan: Good. (He throws her down to the ground) Remember, I'm the only thing you have in life, I've given you everything and I can just as easily take it away. (He starts to walk towards the door) I'm going out. Don't wait up. I love you.  
  
Jonathan left leaving poor Gia in a sobbing heap in the middle of the kitchen floor. She was in complete shock, she always knew he had s temper and has always been alttle jealous and possessive, but never this bad. She was so confused, and scared. He was all she had, both of her parents had died, and she hadn't seen her brother for over a decade. "Maybe it was me, or maybe he just had a bad day at work, it'll be ok, he loves me and would never really hurt me," she told herself, trying not to note the absence of confidence in her statement.  
  
Gia was wrong it did not get better, it only got worse. A little over a year into their marriage, she couldn't help but ask herself how she could have been so wrong about him.  
  
Gia and Jonathan met in college, she was a freshman he was a senior, and he treated her as if she were the only girl in the world. Gia was lonely; she had no family and very few friends to speak of. With Jonathan she was the center of attention, everyone loved him and wanted to know him. She felt so special. He gave things nobody had ever given her, expensive gifts, vacations, and attention. He completely swept her off her feet. They married as soon as she graduated from college; Jonathan had decided to help his father run the family business. Her degree was a complete waste; Jonathan had kindly forbidden her from working.  
  
Now year and half later she stood in front of the mirror, wiping the blood from her face for what seemed like the millionth time. She couldn't take it anymore, she knew the sweet Jonnie she fell in love with had to be inside him somewhere. Right? Gia couldn't stand looking in the mirror for another second; she was disgusted with herself for having put up with this for so long. "I can't do this anymore, it stops now," Gia quietly stated to her battered reflection.  
  
Gia decided to go visit him at work; there would be less of a chance of him going after her if they spoke in public. She headed toward the warehouse where her husband and father-in-law conducted business. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
When Gia arrived at the warehouse she was shocked by what she saw; two of Jonathan's employees were viciously beating a man who had absolutely no chance of defending himself. "I'll go through the back and tell Jonnie what's happening, he'll stop it," is what she foolishly said to herself.  
  
Finally inside she was approaching her father-in-law's voice shouting: The cops have nothing, they're bluffing."  
  
She froze when she heard Jonathan's voice.  
  
Jonathan: Well Pop, I hate to burst your bubble, but they very well could have evidence saying we did those crimes, because we are not innocent.  
  
Pop: What are they trying to charge us with?  
  
Jonathan: Larceny, blackmail, drug trafficking, murder. Gambling, prostitution, and the list goes on.  
  
Gia was completely shocked by what she heard. She was frozen in place by sheer terror and shock.  
  
Pop: I'm so disappointed in you son, I pay you to clean up those messes, and one day you'll take my place.  
  
Jonathan: Don't worry Pop I have it under control.  
  
As Jonathan walks out the door Gia hides in the nearest closet, but she could easily see through the hole in the door.  
  
Jonathan is starting to head towards the back entrance when two men approached him.  
  
Man #1: Boss, we took care of that cop, it's safe to say that he won't be trying to rat you out anymore.  
  
Jonathan: What'd you do with the body?  
  
Man #2: Threw him in the river like you said.  
  
Jonathan: Good.  
  
(Jonathan and his two employees leave.)  
  
Gia wasn't sure how long she sat in that closet. "I can't believe this, he is a criminal, a cold-blooded killer, and he's my husband. Oh god, I'm so scared, what am I going to do? This is too much I can't stay here. There is only one thing I can do now. But how? I can't go to the cops he'll kill me, I'll have to disappear. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Gia made it home just in time to start Jonathan's dinner. The whole time thinking of how she could escape.  
  
Jonathan: Hey baby, I'm home. (He comes up behind her and kisses her.) Did you miss me?  
  
Gia: Of course, dinner is almost ready. (Gia couldn't help but tense up under his touch)  
  
Jonathan: What's wrong baby you look a little pale, everything okay?  
  
Gia: (Beginning to panic) I'm fine, I think I'm just coming down with something.  
  
Jonathan: That's too bad, but you'll plenty of time to rest this weekend, because I have to go out of town on business with dad. I'll only be gone a couple of days, all right?  
  
Gia: I'll be fine don't worry. (Slowly a plan started forming in her mind.)  
  
Jonathan: I have to leave first thing in the morning.  
  
That night as he slept Gia slowly began planning her escape. She got up and wrote a note to Jonathan.  
  
IDear Jonathan, I was planning on going shopping tomorrow; I wanted to make you a welcome back dinner, and get you a surprise. Please leave me money. Love GiaI  
  
She set the note where she knew he would see it. This way he'd at least leave her a couple hundred dollars, enough to get her out of town. She finally let herself fall in to a sleep filled with nightmares. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Gia woke up the next morning at 9 a.m., she rolled over and saw that his side of the bed was empty, and next to the note was an envelope containing $400 dollars in cash, and a note that said 'buy yourself something nice, Love Jonnie"  
  
'Thanks Jonnie I will buy myself something nice, a new life.' Gia thought.  
  
Gia got up and set her plan into action, she grabbed a bag small enough for her to carry but large enough to hold her necessities. She packed only things that she really needed or things that were really important, this excluded her wedding ring and anything he had given to her. She was already to go, she was going to drive to the nearest gas station to use the pay phone to call a cab, she was terrified that he could track her. She called a cab and gave her neighbor's address, knowing that they were in Europe. She told them not to knock; she'd be waiting for them in two hours.  
  
When she got home she came to the sad realization the $400 dollars would not be enough.  
  
"Jonnie has to have some money in the house, has to be in his office."  
  
She headed downstairs to his office, going through every drawer. She found no money, just more information on the life he had hidden from her. She didn't have the time to be shocked, just time to make some copies, just in case. She had no luck finding money until she looked in the closet; in the back corner there was a locked box. She took a booby pin out of her hair and opened it. You didn't grow up in Brooklyn without picking up a few tricks. She couldn't believe what she found. There was probably $10,000 dollars in there. She took it all, put it into the same envelope that she had put the copies she had made in. Gia looked at the clock and realized the cab would be there in ten minutes. She rechecked her bag and made sure she had everything. She put her hair up and put sunglasses on, quickly said good- bye to the place that had been both her home and prison. She walked outside the backdoor and headed towards the neighbors. She knew she had been smart to wait until night; the darkness would help keep her hidden. The cab pulled up.  
  
Cabbie: Where to ma'am?  
  
Gia: The bus station. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
When Gia arrived at the airport she was a nervous wreck, a paranoid nervous wreck. She kept looking over her shoulder wondering if one of Jonathan's employees was following her. She knew that first she had to get to New York, and then she'd decide where to go from there. She was scared that she'd be easy to trace if she just went straight to New York, so she decided she'd get there in a round about way. She knew that the first place Jonnie would look when he realized that she left him would be the bus station. "I can't believe it I'm even afraid to purchase a stupid bus ticket." She knew they would question the people who worked there, show them a picture of her, and then she could be caught. She was debating over what to do when she overheard a rather interesting conversation, between a woman who barely looked 18 and a man old enough to be her father.  
  
Girl: Hey mister, you looking for a good time? I ain't that expensive. (The young girl was propositioning him, Gia couldn't believe it, and she was practically a child.)  
  
Man: Well how much?  
  
Gia was completely disgusted and felt bad for the girl, she wanted to help and an idea had dawned on her.  
  
Girl: That depends on wha-  
  
Gia: Um, excuse me.  
  
Girl: Whadda ya want? (The young prostitute replied rudely.) Mind ya own bizniss I'm jus tryin' to get outta this town.  
  
Man: Ugh this isn't worth it; I have a bus to catch home anyways.  
  
Girl: (As her once potential client walked away she turned to face Gia,) thanks a lot bitch, now I hafta find someone else.  
  
Gia: Wait no! I have a business proposition, and neither one of us will have to take our clothes off.  
  
Gia had the young girl's attention, she was both intrigued and desperate she wanted to get out of town.  
  
Girl: K, I'm Joey Donnell, whatta have in mind?  
  
Gia: I need you to go buy me a ticket.  
  
Joey: You runnin' away from something? (Joey raised an eyebrow, and was filled with curiosity.)  
  
Gia: Why do you want to leave town?  
  
Joey: So if I do this for you what's in it for me?  
  
Gia wanted to laugh because she had so quickly changed the subject.  
  
Gia: I'll give you twice the cost of the ticket.  
  
Joey: So lemme get this straight, you give me money, I go buy a ticket, bring it back to you and you give me more money?  
  
Gia: Yeah that's right.  
  
Joey: Show me the money.  
  
Gia pulled out some money with one hand and with the other felt the cold gun tucked in her pocket.  
  
Joey: So where do you wanna go and what name do ya wanna use?  
  
Gia told Joey her plan, and Joey understood and started walking towards the ticket counter.  
  
Joey: Wait, what name?  
  
Gia: Uh.(she had no idea) you pick.  
  
Joey walked off to get the ticket and just couldn't believe her luck, enough money for a warm meal, bus ticket, and maybe even some left over if she was careful.  
  
Gia breathed a sigh of relief as the girl walked off to buy her freedom, and waited nervously for the Joey to return.  
  
Joey: Okay here's your ticket, where's my money?  
  
Gia looked at the ticket.  
  
Gia: Whose Jane Green?  
  
Joey: You I guess, and my mother, (starting to get uncomfortable) I want my money.  
  
Gia handed her the money knowing she had given her extra money, she knew that they both needed it equally as much.  
  
Gia heard her bus being called and headed to board and silently wished the young girl luck.  
  
Gia found her seat and was completely overwhelmed by fear and excitement. She made a mental list of all the things she'd have to do when she got to New York.  
  
Find new identity. Change appearance.  
  
It was a short list, but one that would completely change her life. 


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The book mentioned in this chapter is an actual book, I read it a couple of years ago, and found it yesterday while I was cleaning, I thought that it would help Gia with her situation.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Gia was abruptly woken from a restless sleep as the bus jolted to a stop. She had arrived at her first stop, and though she was getting further from Jonathan her stomach was filled with fear. It was early in the morning; Jonathan had said that he'd be back at 7:00 p.m. There was still plenty of time to turn around and go home. 'What home? I have no home, just a jail cell he kept me in.' Apart of her so desperately wanted to turn back, so scared of the adventure she had embarked on. Gia knew she couldn't live like that, she wanted her life back, needed it back.  
  
Gia walked to the counter and purchased another ticket using a different name from her own and the name Joey had given her. She bought the ticket that would slowly take her to New York. She didn't think she could eat but knew she had to keep her strength up. She turned and saw a McDonald's in the bus station. 'Jonathan always hated it when I ate fast food,' she thought to herself.  
  
One Big Mac, Super-sized Fry, and large chocolate shake later still had an hour until her bus would leave. She saw a small store and decided to go in, maybe get a magazine to read on the bus, 'keep my sanity intact,' she joked with herself. The store had all the usual, she decided on "People," and than turned to a shelf filled with the latest books. She saw that they had some older ones as well, ones that had been in Oprah's book club. Reading was a passion for Gia, one Jonathan wouldn't let her indulge in, and he said that it would fill her head with crazy ideas. She went through a ritual of picking a book, reading what it was about, and than putting it back. No book grabbed her attention. She was just putting her latest reject back when she noticed the one that had been hidden behind the others. "Black and Blue," she read aloud, "By Anna Quindlan." She turned it over and saw that it was about a woman who took her son and fled from her abusive husband, who happened to be a New York detective. "Well this sure beats the romances." She took the book and went to pay, while wondering if romance was something that truly existed. Gia got on the bus and settled in her seat, she looked at her watch and knew it was only hours until Jonny would get home.  
  
Gia woke up as they got to the bus station; she got off the bus and tried to lose herself in New York City. First thing she did was go to a salon; she knew she needed to look different.  
  
At Jonny and Gia's home.  
  
Jonny: Gia, hey! I'm home! Where are you! (He walked up the stairs into the bedroom thinking she might be sleeping. All he found was an empty closet.) Gia! Where the hell are you! (Jonathon lost it started throwing things everywhere) Pops, get over here, Gia's gone!  
  
About 15 minutes later  
  
"Pops": Hey Jonny! We're here. (We being his entourage of thugs.) Search the house! Look for any signs of her!  
  
Jonny came down the stairs as "Pop's men started their search.  
  
Jonny: She's not here.  
  
Thug #1: Ah sir the money you told us to look for is gone.  
  
Jonny: Sh**! I can't believe she'd do this to me.  
  
"Pops": Maybe she didn't leave, what if Corinthos took her? 


	7. Chapter 7

Promise Me Ch 7  
  
While Gia was in New York City she went to a salon and to the Public Library. At the salon she had them put her hair into lots of tiny braids, she had always wanted to do that but Jonathan forbid it. Gia: 'He always said that we weren't "those kind of people," I think I want to be those type of people; I certainly don't want to be his kind of person. That's how I got into trouble in the first place.' At the library she had finally found what she was looking for, after three and a half hours of looking that is. She was looking in the obituaries for a new identity. She found the perfect person, the girl had no family, and just died in a car accident at age 25, close enough to her own age. She felt really bad, but in heart thanked the women, her death was Gia's chance at a new life. Gia was now Caitlin Alissa Kline.  
  
Armed with a makeover and a new identity Gia or Catie headed for the bus station, she had no idea where she was going or when she would arrive there. She just knew that when she got there she'd know she was home.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carly was furious, Laura was annoying the hell out of her; she couldn't stand her and the precious Lizzie.  
  
Carly: God, I swear I am going to throw up, that disgusting little wench is the worst model ever, Deception will go bankrupt if we use her as the face. (Carly knew they needed someone else, she was constantly looking for anyone even slightly better than Lizard. She was sizing up every girl she passed wondering if she was model material.)  
  
Carly: (Walking into Kelly's) Hey mom. What's up?  
  
Bobbie: Nothing, what's with the gloomy face?  
  
Carly: You know, the usual, Laura, the face, deception.  
  
Bobbie: Oh honey. What's so bad about Elizabeth being the face anyways?  
  
Carly: Everything. Absolutely everything. And it's not just because I hate her. She's just so blah.  
  
Gia arrived in a quaint little town called Port Charles. She had to stop, she needed to take a shower, eat and sleep. She was exhausted; the adrenaline only got her so far. First she rented a little motel room, it was a little on the gross side but she had to be careful with her money. She showered, changed and headed out for lunch. Gia asked where a local diner was and she was pointed in the direction of Kelly's. Gia: (Sitting at a table in Kelly's.) Um excuse me miss?  
  
Waitress: Yes, what can I do for you?  
  
Gia: You could find my waitress. I ordered about twenty minutes ago and I haven't seen her since, and it's not that busy.  
  
Waitress: Oh, I'm sorry that's Elizabeth; I'll go see if your order was put in. Did you want something to drink?  
  
Gia: Yeah, a diet coke please. Hold on, (she said as the waitress started to walk away) lemme guess, this Elizabeth person, she's a little rich girl with daddy supporting her, and only has this job so she can say that she's supporting herself?  
  
Waitress: Basically yes. Plus she's going to be a model.  
  
Gia: Well that explains the low I.Q.  
  
Waitress: Right. (She laughs.) I'm Jeni.  
  
Gia: I'm Catie. It's nice meeting you.  
  
Jeni: So are you just visiting or are you planning on staying here.  
  
Gia: Honestly I have no clue, so maybe.  
  
Jeni: Okay, well I'll go check on your food.  
  
Gia: Thanks.  
  
~ Jeni walked behind the counter just as Bobbie and Carly finish their conversation  
  
Carly: She's just so blah.  
  
Jeni: (Knowing who they were talking about) Have you seen blah?  
  
Carly: Thankfully no. Hey who was that girl you were talking to?  
  
Jeni: Her name's Catie, she's new in town.  
  
Elizabeth: (Walking in.) Who's new in town?  
  
Jeni: The girl at the table you've been neglecting. Here take the diet coke to her and tell her that her food will be out shortly.  
  
~ Elizabeth: (Walking up to Gia's table.) Here you go, you're food will be out shortly.  
  
Gia: Will it's about time. Sorry to interrupt your doing nothing.  
  
Elizabeth: Sorry, I was-  
  
Gia: What checking out your appearance, or making out with your boyfriend, or-  
  
Elizabeth: I'm sorry.  
  
Gia: Yeah, you said that, I think you need to find a different profession. (Elizabeth storms off.)  
  
~ Carly and Jeni watched the whole scene play out before them.  
  
Carly: (Laughing.) Okay, I don't even know this girl and already I like her.  
  
Jeni: With you on that one, no one ever dares to tell the precious Elizabeth to pull the stick out of her- (Stops talking as Bobbie walks up.)  
  
Bobbie: What was that?  
  
Jeni: Nothing.  
  
Carly: I'm going to go talk to her. She maybe the person I've been looking for all along. (Carly walks over to her table.) Hey can I sit down.  
  
Gia: (Looks up curiously.) What do you want?  
  
Carly sits down anyway.  
  
Carly: That was great what you said to Lizard, truly enjoyed it!  
  
Gia: Thanks.  
  
Carly: I'm Carly.  
  
Gia: Catie.  
  
Carly: So Jeni said you're new in town, planning on staying?  
  
Gia: I don't know, nowhere to stay besides a motel and no job, so probably not.  
  
Carly: What if I said I could help you? Get you a job.  
  
Gia: What kind of job?  
  
Carly: Have you ever thought about modeling?  
  
At the cottage.  
  
Lucky: Nikolas why don't you come hang out with us tonight, it'll be fun!  
  
Nikolas: No thanks. I don't want to play third wheel, plus I've been tagging along with you and Elizabeth for a while.  
  
Lucky: You know, I have a solution.  
  
Nikolas: What?  
  
Lucky: You get a girlfriend.  
  
Nikolas: Like whom?  
  
Lucky: I don't know; ask out the next gorgeous woman you see. 


	8. Chapter 8

Promise Me Chapter 8  
  
"The next gorgeous girl I see," Nikolas asked disbelievingly. "Do you know what could possibly happen if I did that?" "I feel like I'm going to regret asking this but I'm just dying of curiosity," Lucky joked. "If I did that, this 'gorgeous woman' or whatever, would barely be able to put a sentence together, not able to remove herself from her reflection, or even worse." "And, you know Nikolas, I was watching this movie last week and this really beautiful woman turned out to be a man." "Ugh! Thanks Lucky," Nikolas groaned. "I'm just kidding, you have to stop being 'Mr. The glass is half empty' and find someone," Lucky had stopped laughing and become more serious. "With Helena taking all of my money away, the only thing I need to find is a flat mate to help make rent." "Whatever bro, it's your life, and if you want to be alone and miserable be it. I have to pick up Liz at Kelly's. See you," Lucky got headed to the door. "Bye, bro wish me luck," Nikolas said more to himself, but having no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Modeling," Gia asked, "sure what little girl doesn't." "No, you don't get it, I own a cosmetic company; okay well almost half of one, and right now we are looking for our signature model." "Okay, Carly right," Gia asked wanting to make sure she had her name right, "I'm flattered that you want me to model, but I just want a nice simple job, low-key." "Gia look," Carly had put on no-bull demeanor, "you think about this over night, and come to my office tomorrow morning," Carly told her as she gave Gia/Catie her card. "Than if you still haven't changed your mind I can find something else for you, deal?" "Are you for real?" Catie couldn't believe her new dumb luck. "Just please SERIOUSLY think about it! BYE!" Carly ran off before giving Gia/Catie a chance to reply. "Bye, " Gia said to herself.  
  
OUTSIDE OF KELLY'S  
  
Lucky grabbed Carly's arm as she was hurrying past him. "Hey watch it! Don't manhandle me!" "Jeez! Carly calm down, I just want to ask you something." "Make it fast," Carly was more than annoyed by now, she had her hands on her hips and was preparing sarcastic comebacks. "Who was that girl you were talking to?" "Oh, uh, Her name's Catie, she's new in town, she might be my new assistant. Why? Finally seeing Little Lizard for what she really is?" "No, not quite," Lucky said choosing to ignore Carly's sarcastic comment. "Than what is it?" Carly shook her head as Lucky started to open his mouth. "Oh, whatever I don't care! Look I didn't have time but can you tell my mom about Catie and tell her that she either be needing a room above Kelly's or an apartment at the Brownstone." "Sure no problem," Lucky answered but was unsure of his cousins motives. "Thanks, See ya," Carly said as she walked away.  
  
Lucky shook his head trying to un-confuse himself from his run in with Carly. Though parts of the conversation stood out clear as day. "Hey, your Catie right?" "Who are you," Gia demanded. She was still nervous, and it seemed as though everyone in the town wanted to know everything about her. "I'm Lucky, my aunt owns this place, and I heard you might be looking for a place. But if now is a bad time, I can find you later," Lucky said as he started to get put of his seat. "No, sit down, I'm sorry, people have just been asking so many questions I started to get annoyed. And yes I am Catie, and I am looking for a place to stay." "Nice to meet you Catie, now my brother, Nikolas, owns this beautiful cottage. He's looking for a roommate." 


	9. Chapter 9

Promise me - Chapter 9  
  
At the cottage  
  
Gia/Catie walked around and surveyed the bedrooms, Lucky was right, she thought, this place is great. It was small, but not to small, and there were no neighbors around that would question her. She liked the peacefulness that engulfed the cottage, and the horse that stayed on the property just added to the majesty, she loved it. Although she did have to admit to herself that this Lucky character was a little odd, and seemed to have his own agenda, but he seemed harmless enough.  
  
"Yeah, and I have such a great judge of character, look at how wrong I was about Jonathan," she said to herself as she walked down into the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?" At the sound of Lucky's unexpected interruption Gia/Catie jumped.  
  
"Nothing, you scared me, I, uh, was just talking to myself." Gia/Catie hoped that he hadn't heard what she said.  
  
"Don't worry people do that a lot here."  
  
"Do what?" Gia/Catie had lost focus of their conversation as she was submerged in her thoughts  
  
"Oh talk to themselves, people tend to do that a lot."  
  
"In the cottage?"  
  
"No, no. In Port Charles."  
  
"Ooh. Okay."  
  
Lucky had to reply quickly, he felt as though he was losing her. "So what do you think?"  
  
Gia/Catie turned and smiled at him. "It's great, but when do I get to meet this brother of yours? He won't be mad that you brought me here, will he?"  
  
"Nah, he won't care, he was just saying this morning how he really needed to find a roommate. He's a great guy so don't worry. If you like the place, I'm sure the empty room is yours."  
  
"That's really great." Gia/Catie was nervous about meeting Nikolas, visions of Jonathon kept haunting her, she was terrified that he might be lurking around the next corner, but Lucky had this way of making her feel relaxed, and when she realized he could do that, he made her more nervous.  
  
Both Gia/Catie and Lucky turned their heads as they heard the front door open. "Lucky? Elizabeth? Where are you? I saw your car out front."  
  
"Are you ready to meet my brother?" Lucky turned toward Gia with a huge smile on his face, he couldn't wait to see Nikolas reaction, and any male would have one when Catie walked into a room.  
  
Gia/Catie just nodded. She wasn't sure why she was nervous; maybe it was just because she really liked this cottage. She followed Lucky into the living room.  
  
"Hey bro," Nikolas said, he was looking through the male and was unaware of the extra person in the room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I brought you someone, a possible roommate." It was at this that Nikolas looked up, and he saw the beautiful woman that had been standing behind Lucky. "Nikolas this is Catie, Catie this is my brother Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas looked at her; they looked straight into each other's eyes. He stopped breathing; his heart was caught in his chest, he was sure that they had been sent into an alternate dimension where they were the only two people that existed.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Her voice shook him out of his dream, where he was met with a beautiful woman and reality.  
  
The way he stared at her made her feel nervous and wonderful at the same time. Was this the man she was supposed to live with? How the hell was she going to pull that off? 


	10. Chapter 10

Promise Me - Chapter 10  
  
Lucky was so proud of himself, it was like love at first sight. "So, Nikolas, Catie it new in town and she was looking for a place to stay, I told her about your place, brought her here and she loves it. Don't you Catie?"  
  
"Oh, um, yeah it's great." Why was she so scared to speak?  
  
"Uh, thanks, so do you have a job?"  
  
"Oh, no not yet, I just got into town, but I have enough money to last me until I find one."  
  
Lucky decided it was time to speak up. "Hey if you need a job we can help you find one, I mean Nik here works at a record company."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I can manage."  
  
The picture that was momentarily fogged by Catie's presence was suddenly clear-Lucky thought he found a woman for him. "Uh, Lucky, can I talk to you in the kitchen please, just for a second?"  
  
"Sure." Lucky smiled at Gia as Nikolas pulled him into the kitchen.  
  
000 "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nikolas quietly yelled at Lucky so Gia couldn't hear them.  
  
"Finding you a roommate, and a hot one at that!"  
  
"Lucky you don't know anything about her!"  
  
"Hey we know enough, come on man give her a break." Lucky said looking innocently at his brother.  
  
"Ugh! Fine, but whatever happens is your fault," Nikolas made sure to point his finger right in front of Lucky.  
  
00000  
  
While they were in the kitchen Gia sat and thought about everything. Jonathan was sure to be searching for her now. Did she cover her tracks well enough? Why was she pulled to Port Charles? She felt as though he was a just step behind her. No more, she was Catie now, 


	11. Chapter 11

Promise Me ~ Chapter 11  
  
~The Cottage~ Nikolas sat trying to figure out just what he had gotten himself involved in. A roommate, a female one for that matter, moving in with him in less then a day? He didn't know anything about her, except that she knew Lucky, which wasn't really saying much.  
  
So now Nikolas sat by the window waiting for them to return. He was growing restless, wanting, needing to know about the beautiful stranger that had abruptly entered his life.  
  
A thousand questions ran through Nikolas' mind as he moved away from the window in order to pace in front of the cozy little fireplace in the center of the picturesque cottage. Who was she? Where did she come from?  
  
Nikolas was ripped away from his thoughts as Gia barreled through the door soon to be followed by Lucky.  
  
"Did you need help getting more of you're things out of the car?" Nikolas turned to welcome them.  
  
"No, apparently this is it," Lucky said with a hint if suspicious sarcasm in his voice, as he put down Caitie's very few bags.  
  
"So I pack light, what exactly are you insinuating?" Gia turned on the couch to face Lucky's teasing.  
  
"Oh, insinuating someone went to college."  
  
Nikolas listened as the two teased back and forth. A part of him was jealous he never had friends to do that with, and they both just seemed at ease.  
  
"So Caitie, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"Well, uh, I have a job interview tomorrow morning, and then-"  
  
"Already? That's kind of fast, isn't it? Or, did you come to town for that?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nikolas, back off give her room to breathe."  
  
"Thanks, Lucky," Gia said, relieved Lucky had cut in, "otherwise I was just going to unpack. Why?"  
  
"Well I thought we should take sometime to settle some ground r-"  
  
"What is up with you and these stupid rules?" Gia asked, starting to get.  
  
"Well it's just that I don't know anything about you, and you know nothing about me. I mean, all I know is your name. Where are you from? Why are you in Port Charles? How old are you? And--"  
  
"Alright STOP! I get it." She hadn't meant to yell, but Nikolas' inquisition was making her nervous.  
  
"We'll set your stupid boring ground rules, and I'll tell you who I am."  
  
Lucky and Nikolas looked at each other and back at Caitie, with their curiosity peaked. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
~The Cottage~  
  
"My name is Caitlin Alissa Kline, but my friends call me Caitie. And as far as my age goes, it is very rude to ask a woman that."  
  
Lucky laughed at her answer, Nikolas didn't, he wanted more answers.  
  
"Ok, fine, then what are you doing in Port Charles?"  
  
"Bad break-up, needed a change of scenery." Gia hoped he was buying everything she was saying. "The rest is none of your business. As for 'the rules' I'll pay half, nothing less nothing more. Next, you stay out my way I'll stay out of yours and you respect my privacy and I'll do the same. Deal?"  
  
Nikolas just stared she overwhelmed him.  
  
Gia took his silence as a 'yes' and turned towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Nikolas called after her, "We're not done."  
  
"What do we have left to discuss?" Gia turned around to face him, "Your girlfriend? Groceries? That can wait, I still have unpacking to do and I have a job interview tomorrow morning."  
  
"With who?" Nikolas asked as Gia had already turned to walk back up the steps.  
  
"I'll tell you if I get the job, jeez ya nosy Nancy."  
  
Nikolas and Lucky heard a door slam upstairs and music started to loudly play. Lucky started laughing.  
  
"Thanks man, I really owe you one," Nikolas said, though not being sure if he meant it or if he was just being sarcastic. And that scared him alittle, 


	13. Chapter 13

Promise Me Ch. 13  
  
Gia woke up to the bright sun streaming through the windows and birds happily chirping. And for the first time, for as long as she could remember she didn't have a veil of fear hanging over her. She smiled and reveled in the comfort of her bed. She thought of what she had to do that day, what she wanted to do. Her life was hers now, and hers alone.  
  
She started to get up and head toward the shower as she tried to push away the fear in the back of her head that said to watch out for Johnny because he could be hot on her trail. She paused as she reached the bathroom door. She thought about crawling into her bed where she felt truly safe and comfortable. But she forced her self forward, because that what this was all about, moving forward.  
  
She thought about the meeting she had with that woman Carly, the lady seemed cool, a little high strung, but cool. It would be interesting to work with her, but she couldn't be a model. Johnny would find her in less than two seconds, and then-well Gia didn't want to think about what would happen after that.  
  
She wanted to take a few minutes to herself, let her mind absorb everything. So much has happened in the past 48 hours, her whole life has changed. She was surprised by how she felt so much at ease with everyone here. Well everyone that is-except Nikolas. Something about him put her on edge. She thought it was dangerous to let herself be around him. Something about him told her that her heart and soul were in danger. She wanted to sit down and absorb that, and everything else. But she was afraid to, afraid to get too attached, afraid that this was all a dream and she'd wake up and be in the living nightmare that used to be her life. Everything was mixed up she didn't have a clue what to expect, accept for the horrible fear lurking in the back of her mind.  
  
Gia refused to let her self think about that. She took one last look in the mirror; satisfied with her appearance she grabbed the directions Carly had sent to her and left for her interview, at the Deception offices. 


	14. Chapter 14

Promise Me - Chapter 14  
  
Gia walked out as the elevator opened its doors to the deception floor. Gia looked around to take a quick survey of the room, she was nervous as all hell. She hadn't worked since she married Jonathon. She wondered if she could still pull it off.  
  
She tried to get the attention of the man at the desk to ask him where she should go, but he was on the phone and seemed rather excited about something. Gia looked around and decided to take a seat in the chairs against the wall. She started paging through a magazine when somebody tapped her. Gia looked up and saw Carly staring back at her.  
  
"Uh.Hey Carly, right?"  
  
"Yeah. And I thought your name is Catie." Carly said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Uh. yeah it is. Why?" Gia answered, trying not to panic.  
  
"Well I said it about a thousand times and you just sat there."  
  
"Um. Well I was just really into this article." Gia told her, hoping Carly believed her.  
  
"Whatever.we have to get to work."  
  
"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Gia told her desperate to please her new boss.  
  
"Follow me," Carly motioned to Gia and started a fast paced walk down the hall.  
  
"Uh.. where are we going?" Gia asked her nervously.  
  
"Laura's office, meeting about the Face." Carly answered quickly.  
  
Gia pulled Carly's arm and dragged her to the side of the hall. "Who is Laura? What meeting? And what the hell is 'The Face'?" Gia demanded of Carly not caring who she was, she was terrified she was walking into a trap.  
  
"Laura owns the other half of the company, the meeting is about 'The Face,' and 'The Face' is our new campaign. Stop acting all high and mighty, don't forget I'm the reason YOU are here."  
  
"I'm sorry Carly I just want to know what I'm getting myself into," Gia apologized. Carly accepted by nodding and continuing on down the hall.  
  
Carly pushed open the door containing a nameplate with 'Laura Spencer' on it. As they walked in, the people in the room abruptly stopped talking. Gia recognized two of the three people in the room. One she recognized as the man at the desk from the lobby; and the other was the snooty-assed bitch from 'Kelly's.' It was Elizabeth the waitress, little Lizzie Wizzie herself.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
~Undisclosed Location~  
  
Jonathon walked back and forth, pacing with intensity while he yelled at his men. "So you're telling me that there has been no sign of her?"  
  
"Uh-yes. yes sir," one of the men answered, scared that 'Jonny' would take his anger about the disappearance of his wife out on him.  
  
"What about-"  
  
The entrance of his father, who spoke softly, interrupted Jonathon, "Son, if Corinthos had taken her we would've heard something by now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
L.&B. Offices  
  
Lucky walked into Nikolas's office, Nikolas was on the phone and scowled as soon as he saw Lucky. Lucky smirked and took a seat on the other side of Nikolas's desk.  
  
Nikolas hung up the phone at looked at Lucky, "What do you want?"  
  
"I was wondering how it was going with your new roommate." At Nikolas sour look he added, "So tell me. How's it going?"  
  
"Lucky I don't even know where to begin."  
  
"Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~F.o.D. Offices~  
  
"Uh.. Carly what are you doing?" Asked Laura contemptuously.  
  
"I'm baking a cake," Carly replied in the most sarcastic bitter voice she could muster. "What does it look like, I'm here for the meeting."  
  
"Yes, well then who is this you brought with you?" Laura asked in a mockingly sweet voice.  
  
"Well, this is Catie. She is perfect for the 'Face of Deception' campaign." 


	15. Chapter 15

Promise Me Ch. 15  
  
"What do you mean, Catie is perfect for the new 'Face of Deception'? Elizabeth IS the 'Face,' Carly I don't know what you're trying to pull here but-" Laura was unable to finish her sentence, she was quickly cut off by Carly.  
  
"Okay, before steam starts coming out of your ears, I OWN half of this company!" Carly stated.  
  
"You own 49 percent, you husband owns the other one percent, to keep you on a leash!"  
  
"If it weren't for MY husband, Deception wouldn't even exist! And I talked to him last night and he agreed with ME that we shouldn't settle for 'The Face' so soon and we should look around more and keep our options open." Carly knew that Sonny would never say that, but she would get him to agree later. ~ Laura knew that Carly had backed her into a corner, and she hated it! She knew her and Carly would have to-damn it-compromise with Carly.  
  
"Okay Carly, both girls will have an informal shoot, and we will make a decision based on the proofs." Laura said through her teeth.  
  
"Great! Laura this is Catie Kline, and Catie this is Laura Spencer." The two shook hands, and politely greeted each other.  
  
"Well then I guess we can consider this meeting done." Laura said trying to maintain a hold on her temper.  
  
"Good, well Catie and I will be in my office." Carly said with a huge smile.  
  
Carly turned and started walking out the door, with a shocked Gia following her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~L&B Offices~  
  
Lucky sat on the opposite side of Nikolas' desk laughing, while Nikolas glared. Nikolas had just finished telling Lucky about his morning with Catie, and he even left out a lot of it. He left out the thoughts that had been in his head when he heard her singing in the shower, or cooking breakfast in her bathrobe. The worst was walking downstairs only to find her exercising in skintight clothes; clothes that he was sure were made just to torture men. Just the thought of it made him groan. He had only told Lucky the parts that didn't embarrass him. And the fact that he'd have to see her tonight and tomorrow morning and the day after that just made him feel worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Deception Offices~  
  
When Gia and Carly got into Carly's office Gia was in a panic. "I told you I didn't want to model! I can't be a model! You told me you needed an assistant!"  
  
"Chill, okay, and what are you talking about! You'd be a great model!" Carly said.  
  
"Carly please I just can't!" Gia begged.  
  
"Okay listen just do the photo shoot and then we'll take it from there. Okay?" Carly said, trying to appease Gia.  
  
"NO! I can't do this! I would love to be your assistant but I can't model!" Gia said, trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Alright fine, why don't you come to dinner at my place tonight. Sonny, my husband is a great cook. And then we can discuss this. Okay Cait?" Carly didn't wait for her response; "Great we'll see you at seven!"  
  
Gia groaned asking herself what the hell she had gotten herself into. 


	16. Chapter 16

Promise Me Chapter 16  
  
~The Cottage~  
  
Nikolas walked in only to see Catie.exercising, he groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
Gia looked over her shoulder at Nikolas when she heard him groan. "What's wrong with you? Tough day?"  
  
"Well I was hoping to come home to some peace and quiet, but instead you have the music blaring and are jumping all over the place." Nikolas knew it wasn't fair to yell at Catie, and get mad at her when it wasn't even her fault. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and she was all he could think about, and they weren't very pure thoughts. She was driving him crazy; she didn't even to seem fazed by him so he didn't think the attraction was mutual.  
  
When he realized he was doing the exact thing he didn't want to be doing he rolled over and groaned into the pillow.  
  
"Okay, now do you want to tell me what's really wrong?"  
  
Nikolas rolled over and looked up to see Catie standing in the doorway. "What are you talking about?" He asked, even though he knew what she was talking about, but seeing Catie standing in the doorway in tight clothes that showed her long legs, and midriff did things to him that made him crazy and didn't help his mood.  
  
"You walk in here snapping at me when I wasn't doing anything wrong. If you had just asked me to turn down the music I would have, or I could've just gone jogging, but you flipped out."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I snapped, just a bad day at work." Nikolas said sitting up in bed.  
  
"That's cool." Gia said as she walked into his bedroom and bounced onto his bed. Gia was really starting to like Nikolas; he was just the opposite of Jonny. He apologized, accepted criticism, and most of all he didn't belittle her or hit her.  
  
But she knew nothing could happen with Nikolas for many reasons. They were roommates. They hardly knew each other. She was lying to him about who she really was. She was still technically married. It was too soon, too fast. She didn't want to go down that same road again. And she needed to be independent for a while.  
  
All of those thoughts fogged up and left her mind when she was close to Nikolas, because she didn't care about any of that at that moment. All she could think about was that Nikolas made her feel something she had never felt before. He made her feel safe. ~ Nikolas sucked in his breath as she sat down on HIS bed.  
  
"Well since you're here sulking, and NOT because of me, I'm going to go shower, I'm all sweaty. If you're sure you're okay?" After Nikolas nodded Gia hopped up and headed towards the shower. Leaving Nikolas yearning for a shower himself-a cold shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Corinthos Penthouse~  
  
"I'm not sure about her. I mean she hates Liz so that automatically says something, but there is just something off about her." Carly said right after informing Sonny that Catie would be joining them for dinner.  
  
"What's her name?" Sonny asked, suspicious of everyone Carly had contact with.  
  
"Uh.Catie Kline, I guess it's short for Caitlin. You don't mind that I invited her do you?"  
  
"No, of course not, I was just curious. What do you mean something seems 'off?'" Sonny asked while pouring himself a drink. He could tell Carly was formulating a plan and that made him nervous. He had gotten some of what happened at Deception out of her, but he had a feeling there was more.  
  
"I don't know, I guess you'll see when you meet her, then you tell me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Cottage~  
  
Nikolas searched downstairs for Gia, when he heard her humming upstairs. He headed upstairs to find her, he was wondering if she wanted to have dinner with him, Lucky, and Liz. When he reached her door, he knocked.  
  
"Come in!" She shouted happily at the door.  
  
Nikolas opened the door only to find Catie clad in her bathrobe, which left little to the imagination.  
  
Nikolas was speechless at first, "I.uh.I.uh.well.I.ah.was.um.just. uh.wondering if you. uh.wanted to.uh.join Lucky and his girlfriend. and.uh.me for dinner." He was so embarrassed he couldn't even look at her, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away either.  
  
"Oh, thanks for inviting me, that's really sweet of you. And I would love to come, but I have to go and have dinner with my boss. Who, I just found out, is quite a piece of work. Interesting, but a lot to handle. Well anyways, I have to go have dinner with her."  
  
"Really, um whom are you working for?" Nikolas asked out of curiosity and jealousy.  
  
"Well its not definite yet, I guess we'll see after I have dinner with her and her husband."  
  
Relief washed over Nikolas. "Well maybe next time. I'll leave you so you can finish getting dressed. Good luck with your dinner meeting." Nikolas walked out of her bedroom and shut her door behind him. He was so relieved that her boss was not only married, but also in fact a woman, he forgot to ask her whom the job was for. He didn't want to walk back in there to ask her again so he just walked downstairs to meet Lucky and Elizabeth. 


End file.
